mythipediafandomcom-20200222-history
Alric
An Avatara of years past, Alric is the only surviving member of the Nine sorcerers who opposed the Fallen Lords during the Great War. Alric reclaimed his throne after defeating Balor. He has spent the last sixty years rebuilding the Province. -Alric Description, Glossary, Myth II Manual Description Alric is one of the the nine Avatara and the King of the Southern Province before his ascension to Emperor of the Cath Bruig Empire. Alric was the leader of the west and the Nine during the Great War against Balor and the Fallen Lords. During the early years of the war, during his adolescence, he and the royal family narrowly escaped the razing of Covenant via a secret passage, a passage that would be used again by the Legion many years after. Alric assumed leadership of the west when he came of age, or when his father (the king) died. He had also gone through the initiation rites of the Avatara Archmages and joined their ranks, becoming a fighter of great power. He led the west to the best of his ability, often leading from the front in some cases. During the final phases of the war, Alric was captured by The Deceiver in the east of The Barrier, and was interrogated by Balor himself. He had also learned of Balor's weakness, in which he bound all of the fallen to himself to ensure their obedience. This meant that if Balor was killed, all of the Fallen would be powerless. He was rescued by the Five Champions and, after dueling and killing the Shade Sinis, Alric teleported himself and the remaining Champions back to the west. He met up with the Legion again after Soulblighter's attack on Forest Heart. The Legion's rearguarded engagements from Soulblighter's army, holding him at the Gjol river while the rest of The Legion lead by Alric attacked The Watcher. Using arrows tipped with bone fragments from his own lost Arm, the feint is a success and The Watcher is slain, turned to stone by the arrows and then shattered, scattering his army and clearing the way ahead. When Alric and a small force approached Balor's fortress, the rest of the Legion distracted the Dark army in a suicidal feint. Alric had raised a Myrkridian battle standard, retrieved from the Tain after Soulblighter unsuccessfully imprisoned them. Knowing that Balor used to be the great hero Connacht, he still had great hatred against the Myrkridia and Alric was hoping that this would cause the Leveler to reveal himself. Balor indeed showed up at the head of his personal guard and demanded where the standard was found and what madness did Alric had to raise it. Alric called it "a lesson in humility." Balor then promptly destroyed the standard and moved back towards the fortress. Alric and his men fought their way through Balor's bodyguards until Balor decided to end this battle once and for all. He engaged Alric in combat and Alric drew his secret weapon: one of the Five Eblis Stones. Balor was caught in a powerful paralysis spell, something even he could not break out off, and he was set upon by Alric's men. Balor's armor may have been magically enchanted but against such a fierce barrage of blows it would not hold forever and he was finally beheaded by a Berserk. As Balor's army, having wiped out the Legion, approached, Alric magically transported the survivors to the Great Devoid with Balor's head. He is skilled in the use of magic and uses many Dispersal Dreams throughout the games. he is also a skilled combatant with a sword without the use of magic. Beyond any of this however, is that he bore the Ibis Crown. A powerful artifact--unagreeably the most powerful artifact of the Myth world besides Balmung, both he used against Soulblighter. Powers Alric, being the greatest of the Nine, boasted many powers--including teleportation. He is renowned for using Dispersal Dreams, but this is a common spell among the Avatara and should not be considered his greatest asset. Alric also had the ability to create fiery explosions from the ground--whether this was a magical ability that he knew or from the Ibis Crown is unknown. Alric's other great power is his knowledge and ability to pick up any Myth World Artifact, and use it to its full potential. Among the many artifacts outside of Balamung and the Ibis Crown, he bore one of five Eblis Stones. He didn't use this in the Myth 2 game, but strategically, he could have still made use of it. Alric is also very resistant to lightning and moves like a warrior despite his old age. The Ibis Crown boasts numerous powers as listed from GURPS. With the Ibis Crown, Alric can cast spells of Fear, Bravery, Berserker, Daze, Sleep, Peacefull Sleep, Madness, Nightmare, Loyalty, Charm, Emotion Control, or Suggestion. In other words he can Bind Dream like Mydred or make his melee abilities that much better. It is stated that Mazzarin was the greatest of the archmages to ever live in the four ages--but Alric could have eventually surpassed him. As an Avatara during the Great War, Alric could haste himself, create a magical shield around himself and others, Alric could also unleash a green bouncing ball of energy, could cast the spell "vengeance," and he could also cast a spell that upgraded his melee ability in a kingly way (Aura of Command). Flavor Text Myth: TFL " ... the seventh wave of Thrall stumbled and climbed over the slippery, piled dead and Mazzarin saw The Watcher with them and at last knew the number of his days." Myth II ''"...he drew from his robe one of the five Eblis Stones, and for a few moments it made him an equal of Balor. The rest of the Legion was sacrificed... to give us time to take Balor's head." ''-King ''"...we will go forth and strike down our enemies. And once they have been vanquished we will rebuild the Cath Bruig Empire to its former glory." ''-EmperorCategory:Myth: The Fallen Lords Category:Myth II: Soulblighter Category:Characters Category:Light Category:Avatara Category:The Nine